26 One-Shots ABC Style
by BingleBongle
Summary: A variety of one-shots going through the alphabet starting with A and finishing with Z. Mostly Kick with some Jika and Millie
1. Artistic Roller Skating

**I know there are loads of these alphabet one shots on here but I thought I'll give it a shot since I write a lot of one-shots (And that's all what I have published) and I have got ideas for a lot of the stories. I'm going to try and make them different to other stories. There will be a variety from regular one shots to song fics and chat ones. Updates will probably be weekly but as I have the summer holidays in less than 3 weeks updates could become faster **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' it. If I did the UK would be watching season 3 (I do apologise if anything is wrong) **

* * *

**Jack POV**

The guys don't know but I have another talent. I'm an artistic roller skater. I'm one of the best in the state. I never tell anyone because I have been laughed at saying that I take a girl sport even though it's the men who lift the girls into the air showing off their strength. I've never told the guys for 2 reasons, one because it never came up and 2 because practice was on different days. That was till last week when my skating club told us that practice was being moved to Saturday at 3 till 5 but my Karate is 3 till 6. I don't know what to do because my karate is very important to me but my skating I've been doing for just as long and its one of the last thing which connects me to my mum who currently lives in Canada because of her job. My mum and dad are still married but we need the money from my mum's job. I've been struggling to decide for a while which club I should go to. Karate runs 3 times a week for 3 hours while Skating is 2 twice a week for 3 hours on a Tuesday and 2 on a Saturday. If I start missing sessions the guys will start asking questions why am I missing sessions but if I miss skating I will fall further behind- moving doesn't help.

I'm sitting at the park under the willow tree when a familiar blond beauty come and sits by me.

"Hi Jack" Kim says to me dragging me out of my thoughts

"Hi Kimmy" I reply to her

"What are you doing out here" She asks me

"Just thinking" She doesn't have to know I'm a top skater even if I have top skater

"What about?"

"A decision I have to make" I turn to face her "Have you ever had to make a decision which will change your life forever. I don't know what to pick." I managed to get the basic of my problem out to her

"Tell me your problem" This took me by surprise

"I...I...I can't" I couldn't tell her

"I thought we could tell each other everything but I can tell that's not the case" Kim said with tears in her eyes. I felt soo bad

**Kim POV**

When Jack said that he couldn't tell me what his problem was I felt my heart was ripping into 2. I had a crush on him. I had tears in my eyes because I had told him everything. I knew his mum was currently living in Canada. I knew he had a scar on his lower back from a skate boarding accident when he was younger. I even know he had taken a cheerleading session but that is a different story but he isn't telling me something which is alarming because I had told him everything. I got up to leave because I couldn't be here with him while he is thinking about his problem

"Wait Kim. Its not that I don't wanna tell you, its more no one knows this about me apart form my family because ... well... I've been laughed at and called a girl from it."

"You aren't taking ballet are you?" I asked him because he knows I can't stand ballerinas or the boy ballerinas who think they are so strong because they can lift a girl. If they want to see something impressive then they should do it while moving like artistic skaters

"No! You should know I hate ballet" Jack hates it almost as much as me

"What is it then?" I'm getting impatient now

"imrtistikatr" jack mumbles very quickly at me

"What? Say it slower and louder"

"imartisticskater" jack says louder

"Slower please" I look Jack in the eye to show I'm not going anywhere

"I'm an artistic skater" Jack suddenly drops his head

"What's so wrong about that?" I ask not seeing the problem

"Since I've moved to Seaford sessions have been held on a Sunday and Tuesday but now the Sunday sessions are being changed to Saturday sessions and at the same time as karate" He tells me his problem

"Wow that is tough"

"But I don't know what to do because karate is important to me but skating helps me link with my mum as it was something we did together. Even if I did alternate weeks they guys and Rudy would ask questions which I don't know how to answer and I wouldn't know how to tell them. I reckon they would also make fun of me"

"Jack there your friends they wouldn't make fun of you"

"Thanks" He comes over and gives me a hug which I turn into a bear hug. We then just lay on the ground in silence when I asked Jack

"Are you any good at skating?"

"Why? You don't want me to be good in every sport I do apart from football"

"No. I wanna see you skate"

"I don't like people watching me"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" I gave him my puppy dog eyes

"Fine"

"I'll pick at 5 on Tuesday" That almost made it sound like a date

"Do you want it to be?" Jack asked me

"What" I'm confused. It's like he can read my thoughts

"You said that almost sounds like a date"

"Opps I said that out loud"

"Sure did why do you want it to be a date?" He asks me. I don't want him to know I have a crush on him

"I don't know. Do you?" I asked him

"Why do you?" That made him sound like he has crush on me

"Well... maybe" I muttered quietly

"Sure then it's our first date" I kept my cool but inside I was jumping for joy.

"So where does that put us?"

"Kim Crawford do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure" Then I jumped into his arms and we looked into each other's eyes and we leaned in and kissed. It was magical and sparks flew and when we pulled away we both muttered "Wow" under our breath.

He walked me home and I went to bed that night smiling

**Jack POV**

I really had nothing to worry about because now I told Kim that did artistic roller skating and then that ended up with us kissing and her becoming my girlfriend. Why didn't I tell her before?"

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think**

**BingleBongle :)**


	2. Bananas

**Hi there, got another chapter for you all. Thanks for all your reviews they all brought a smile to my face (and also took my mind off my upcoming maths exam). I have tried to PM all who reviewed ****(Let me know if I've missed you)** but my DofE expedition got in the way (A whole weekend walking with no internet) and also blame the sun as I've been outside a lot. I'm also sorry for the shortness of it, I just threw something together

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I'm going on my third date with Jack today. I don't know where we are going but he said casual smart. He asked me out 2 weeks ago after he found me crying over my dad's deportation to Iran with the Military and he accidentally let it slip that he liked me and lucky for him I returned those feelings so he asked me out. Our first date was to the fair and we had a lot of fun teasing each other and flirting a lot according to the Wasabi Warriors. Our second date we went to the movies to watch Revenge if the snakes (AN-A random movie I made up). It was a good movie and I thought it would be the place where me and Jack would have our first kiss but we didn't. Another strange thing about that day was unlike any other teenager these days Jack brought 2 bananas as well as fruit pastels for us to share. That boy I call my boyfriend had a banana problem. He's always eating 1. Even Jerry has picked up on it and he's stupid.

I'm waiting for Jack to pick me up so we can go "Hi Kimmy" I hear Jack say from behind me. Since we started dating I've let him call me Kimmy if I can call him Jackie  
"Hi Jackie. Ready to go?" I ask him  
"Sure"  
"Where are we going?" I asked him  
"For me to know and for you to find out later" he replied

He blindfolded me and then grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and we walked towards town. We had walked for about 15 minutes until I recognised the famous smell of Fredericks Ice- cream shop. It's my favourite ice ship in the whole world and I don't get to go there very often. My favourite Kurly Wurly (Toffee ice cream with toffee sauce and choc and fudge chunks) and Jacks is Choconana (Chocolate and Banana Ice Cream AN- It's really nice). Again with the banana, I swear that the boy has a problem with bananas. We sat down at a corner window seat and Jack went to order our favourites and I set and thought about us. How our relationship is? How well we know each other? How we alw "Here you go my lady" Jack said to me handing me my ice cream.

We sat there eating and talking about life in general when I noticed that Jack had finished his ice cream he pulled a banana out and ate that.

"Jack another banana. I think you have a problem"

"I don't! My dad eats twice as many as me" He replied

"I think you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Fine if you say I do I do"

"Good and remember Kim Crawford is always right"

"I know I know" So I hit him in his arm which is all muscle

We then walked out of the shop and towards the park. It was dark and the stars were out and we lay by the river looking up at the stars. We just talked about life with me in his arms. It was a Saturday and my parents were like be home by midnight and I knew I would be. Jack has a curfew of 11pm.

"The stars are really pretty tonight. I used to watch them with my granddad when I was younger" Just thinking about him bring a tear into my eye so I sat up. Jack sees this and gives me a hug which in which we see each other's eyes and I lean in and so does Jack and we meet halfway and I feel his lips against mine. I feel a warmth I've never felt before when I kiss someone and I liked it. We come apart for this thing called air and I can tell he loved it as much as I did. We then licked his lipped which as bizarre.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I was confused with what he was doing

"Enjoying the taste of your banana lip balm" I laughed at him

"So I can wear that one more often" He just nodes his head

So who knew that a banana addiction all played a part of mine and Jacks first kiss.

**Thanks for reading and let me know what to think **

**BingleBongle :D**

**Note: I'm going Barcelona with school on Sunday so if I don't update before then don't expect one till 19th July**


	3. Caves

**Sorry for the late update. I never got round to updating before I went to Barcelona but good news for you I finished this one and got inspiration for later chapters wile I was there. ****Well in this one I started out with one idea then it changed part way through. Some of the story (the part in the caves) actually happened between me and a friend who was scared of the caves and had hold of my arm for most of the way through the cave.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else I mention **

**Kim POV**

We are going to the caves today. I wouldn't tell anyone I'm scared it just shows signs of weakness and I don't want to show weakness. I built up this reputation which I'm this tough girl but I'm at not at heart. No one knows this other than my sister as we tell each other everything and this includes our crushes. She likes this hot guy in her year and she knows I like Jack. I have this massive crush on him but I always believe that the guy should make the first move and I've been dropping hints around him for a while but I don't think he has picked them up. Some days I actually think that he likes me back but then the next day he does something to me which makes me think otherwise.

We arrived at the caves. I put the thought of the caves out of my mind so the guys think that everything is fine but Jack being Jack can tell something is up. I can tell but he's too polite to say anything. The caves didn't look that bad from the outside but as we went to get our helmets the bad feelings came back. "Don't worry. You can hold onto me if you get scared" Jack whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him to see if he was being serious or having a joke. His eyes were showing care and support so I knew I could trust him. We decided during the safety talk that we would go at the back of the group so no one could see me grabbing hold of Jack. If they saw us them they would either say 'Wow Kim is scared' or 'Jack and Kim are going out' or something along that lines not that I'd mine the second one.

We queued up to get our helmets. I didn't think we need them to go into caves. I might just take it off so I get kicked off the trip but if I do that then I might not be allowed to go onto other trips and I still have another year and a bit to go. As we approach the gate to get in, my hands start to sweat. I grab onto Jack and wispier in his ear "Stay with me". He is the only one I show weakness to but he also shows it to me. You wouldn't believe that I've seen him cry. It was over his Grandma's death and they were really close so I guess that's understandable. He hasn't seen me cry as I haven't cried since I was 7 but he has seen me when I was really broken when my ex boyfriends broke up with me to be with someone else.

We started to walk through the caves. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Jack was by me the whole way. We were about half way round and I was beginning to enjoy myself when the light suddenly went off. I quickly grabbed onto Jack's arm but as soon as I realised what I was doing I let go. I heard Jack chuckle slightly before wrapping his arm around me. The lights flickered back on and Jack removed his arm from around before they came fully back on. I don't think anyone saw us. Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Julie were behind us so if they saw us they would ask us questions till we told everything comes out possibly even my crush on Jack.

The rest of the trip went ok with only one other time which I grabbed onto Jack when the door slammed shut behind us. Thankfully the door shut before Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Julie saw us. I think Jack also relaxed when the door slammed shut and they were behind it.

**Time Skip to dojo after trip**

We walked to the dojo together as a group. Julie sometimes to watch Milton or the rest of us but she was there tonight as she is sleeping over at mine tonight after practise and she couldn't be bothered to walk home. As we got there I went into the changing rooms and Julie followed. Just as I took a drink Julie said "I saw you and Jack today in the caves. Is something going on?" I spat the water over her

"What you mean is something going on?"I asked her clearly confused

"Between you and Jack. I saw you jump into his arms and he wrap his around you" Julie told me

"No. It just made me jump with the lights going off and he was the person next to me. That's it"

"Sure I don't believe you" She told me very bluntly

"Believe what you want to but the truth is that nothing is going on and have to get to practise now" I left the room knowing that this wouldn't be over and I'm having a sleepover with her tonight. I was working with Jack the whole of the time when we were there and he didn't seem any different towards me.

**Time Skip to sleepover**

Julie and I were sitting around my bed talking about random things till Mika showed up.

"Hi sorry I'm late" Mika said as she walked in the room

"No prob now come and join us on the bed" Julie said to her

"So what have I missed?" Mika asked

"Well nothing at the minute but we will be going onto an interesting topic" Julie told Mika while looking at me. I knew what the topic was and I didn't want it to get onto that

"I'm going now" I told them getting up and walking out my room

"Kimmy darling where are you going to go?" Mika asked. She used my nickname I hated so ran back in to my room to try and get her but I fell into their trap as Julie ran up to the door and locked it with my key then put it in her box with a lock.

"Now your trapped and that door will only be unlocked after the truth is told. Ok" Julie told me. I just nodded. Sometimes Julie can be scary.

"So what is this about?" Mika asked us. She wasn't in our geography class so didn't go with us to the caves so she didn't know what happened when we were there.

"Well Miss Kim over there jumped and I bet you can guess whose arms she jumped into and she is saying that he was the first person that was there but I don't think that's the case" Julie told Mika

"I reckon she just jumped into his arms because she could while she was there" Mika suggested

"She could of or told Jack to stay because she is scared of caves" Julie told Mika

"That's seems right. We saw that in her diary" Mika said.

"In-case you didn't realise I'm still in my room and can hear you. HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY!" shouted at them

Mika went on to say "It was out and we just had a peep and it said *Mika clears her throat* 'I Kim Crawford is actually very scared of going to the caves next week. I won't tell anyone other than my sis but that's a different story' and then we heard you coming up stairs so we didn't get to finish it"

"I'm pretty sure that it mentions Jack and a crush. I'm sure I saw those words on that page" I felt myself blush as Julie said that

"Ohhhh Kim's blushing that means it true and we are going to have a bit of fun with this" Did I mention that Mika is a bit mischievous at times so I'm also dreading this.

"Oh dear" I mutter out

Before I know anything Mika has my phone and rings Jack who picks up almost immediately.

"Hi Jack, its Mika here. Now I have something interesting to tell you and I want you to listen carefully"

"Ok then"

"We read Kim's diary last week and we discovered some interesting things while reading. Did you know she was scared of the caves you visited today?" Mika told Jack

"I had a feeling she was" He replied. I knew he could tell that I was scared

"Did you also know that when she jumped into your arms when the lights went out it actually meant more to her than you think?" I knew I was blushing but Julie and Mika were to busy with Jack on the phone to notice.

"How did you know that? You weren't even there... Never mind I bet Julie is also in the room and you guys are torturing Kim" Jack told Mika. He is very good at figuring situations out

"You have hit the nail on the head there. Are you stalking us by any chance?" Mika said. She always comes up with crazy ideas.

"No! I'm sat at home watching TV" Jack said clearly getting annoyed and I think I knew why

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone" Jack hung up after that

"I bet he's out the window" Mika said

"No he isn't. It's Friday so he has some karate show on that he watches" I told them

"Are you sure Kim? You could have a personal stalker." I swear down Mika could be a lawyer. We then just sat there in silence for a while then Julie realised something as she did this face which she always did when she realised something.

"Go on Julie tell me what you're thinking" I told Julie

"I just realised that Jack never answered the question" Julie told us

"Which 1?" Mika asked clearly as confused as I am

"You know the one which you asked Jack that it meant a lot more to Kim than you think" Julie told us.

"Oh yeah. That tells us 2 things either Jack likes you or that has jut confirmed it or he doesn't like you but either way Jack now knows you like him" Mika told me.

That was the last of the discussion about relationships that night. We talked about other things (which you don't need to know about) and did Just Dance 4 for ages. Once we finished that we watched Letters to Juliet. We all cried when they reunited at the end and not long after the film finished we all fell asleep.

We woke to the sound of my sister at 8 running in and jumping on us. Don't ask me why? I went to get my sister breakfast and I returned to my room to find my door to be locked and sounds of muttering and giggling on the other side.

It wasn't long before I was allowed back in and they didn't seem to notice I was outside the door and nothing in my room seemed out of place. I'm very fussy like that. I heard the house phone ring and then my mum calling it saying it was for me so I went downstairs. As I picked up the phone she mouthed to me that it was Jack

"Hi" I said into the phone

"Hi Kimmy, I just received another call from your phone from Mika and I wanted to check it out with you but decided against calling your phone" He told me

"Wise move so what do ya wanna check out?"

"2 things actually the first were you actually scared at the caves yesterday. You seemed like it the way you jumped into my arms"

"Yeh I was scared. Petrified even but I had my big strong protector to protect me and you know you were going to say that so don't bother saying about it" I told him with a slight smirk on my face

"I know I was you just had to take my line didn't you"

"So what was the other thing you wanted to check out with me?" I asked him

"I was told that you have a massive crush on me so I was..." I heard him take a deep breath "If you wanted to go on a date with me this afternoon?" He asked me with some nervousness in his voice

"Sure I would like that but where are you taking me"

"Well missy that is for me to know and for you to find out later. Pick you up at 5"

"But what am I going to wear?"

"Casual smart. Is that enough?"

"Perfect see you at 5" Then I hung up and scream for Julie and Mika to come down. I tell them what just happened and then as soon as the last word is dragged out of my mouth I was being dragged upstairs to get ready.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think and also a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who reviewed and ****followed/Favorited this story**

**BingleBongle :)**


	4. Dyslexia

**Well guys I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I never seemed to find the time as when I went to update I had to do something else. I'm also sorry for any mistakes as I rushed this so I could get it ****online**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Kickin It (even though I wish I did)**

**Jack POV**

_Beeep Beeep Beeep_

My alarm went off and I just turned to see the time. All the numbers were mixing together and merging into each other. I am dyslexic and days when I can't read are uncommon and I've only had 3 days when this has happened in Seaford but thankfully 2 of them I wasn't in school for and the other day I managed to persuade my mum to let me stay off school. I've never told anyone about me being dyslexic not even my friends know-just me and my mum after we moved away from Boston

"Jack get up now" My mum said coming into my room. She only comes in if I'm going to run late like today

"I don't want to" I mumble into my pillow

"Why is that? Do you have a test you not revised for?"

"No. It's happening again" She knows what I'm talking about

"Jack man up and tell your friends. If they are true friends they won't judge you any differently"

"But what if they aren't my true friends and the same happens here as what happened in Boston"

"But it won't happen"

"But it could"

"I'm not doing this all day you have school and I have work and no if or buts"

I couldn't have argued with my mum any more so I just got up, had a shower and got ready. I grabbed an apple on the way out so I wouldn't be late to school. I didn't want to go and I had karate tonight and that could be bad for me. I'm not sure if Rudy even knows even though it was on my application form. He probably just chucked it into a folder never to be seen again.

I walked to school as I had missed the bus but I could still get there before the end of form. My form tutor doesn't care as long as we are there before the bell goes for lesson. Thankfully I got to school on time as I'm often late and I'm sure he's thinking of putting me on late report.

I had Geography first and went there and took my place next to Kim and as she knew me so well so she can figure that something is up. "Jack are you ok? You seem out of it"

"I'm fine just slept through my alarm clock" I didn't like lying to her but she can't know my secrete

"Sure" She didn't sound convinced but dropped the subject

The rest of the morning and lunch went by pretty quick without anyone else knowing anything was up. It did help that Milton was out at one of his clubs, Eddie wasn't in school and Jerry is just clueless so didn't spot anything was up. Kim just kept her mouth shut and don't say anything but I knew she knew something was up.

I had English after lunch and I knew we were reading a book in class. I was walking with Kim as we had English together. I was awake she walk talking to be but I don't know what she was saying. I was more thinking about how I could tell the teacher about how I'm not going to read today.

"Jack!" Kim shouted at me while waving her arms in front of my face "Are you even listening to me? I was asking you if you're coming to the dojo tonight."

"It's Thursday!" I hadn't realised it was Thursday but have been going to my Thursday lessons **(AN. I do that all the time. Not sure if that's normal though)**

"It is and are you coming" Her voice was starting to get the hint of annoyance

"Should be" I probably wasn't but she didn't need to know that.

We got to the classroom and as I walked in I saw that we had a supply and was holding work books so I quickly decided not to tell her. She then told us that we had to do these booklets and anything we hadn't done was homework for next English lesson which was tomorrow sadly. I just sat there trying to read the question and figure out what it meant. The letters just merged together. I then spotted that most of the class was on question 3 or 4 but what else would you expect from a set 1 class. I just decided to risk my secrete and highlight the question yellow as that helps me. I saw myself getting some funny looks but I don't care as long as I don't get kept behind for lack of work.

The time went by pretty quick and I was onto my last lesson of the day which I didn't have anyone with me and as it was ICT no one questioned what I was doing. I decided to skip practice so could do my English at home as I knew that would take me ages as I only did 3 questions in a hour and there was 15 in the booklet and I hadn't done my maths so that would take me a while as well.

**Kim POV**

I turned up at practice hoping to see Jack as I didn't see him walk this way. I can tell something was up with him. He looked like he was confused all day and in English I was him highlighting his work in yellow. Strange I know. We (Me, Eddie, Jerry and Milton) were all there warming up waiting for Rudy. I think the other boys were arguing about something but I didn't care. Rudy came out and yelled at the guys for arguing again. We were doing sparring techniques when Rudy suddenly shouted out "Where's Jack" All the boys turned to look at me

"What"

"You two are always around each other so we assumed that you would know where he is" Milton spoke up

"Well if I knew where he was I would go and get him" I yelled at them and they all took a step backwards. We carried on with practise hoping he would turn up late but 2 hours later there was no sign of him. Not an even a text. I decided that after practise I would go to him house and see where he was.

I knocked oh his door and his mum answered.

"I'm going to say your here to see Jack" His mum says to me. We are quite close

"Yep. He didn't turn up at practise and I wanted to see where he is"

"I'll go and find him as I don't think he came home after school as I was in all day" His mum says before going up the stairs. As I sat in the lounge waiting for his mum to return, I looked around at all the pictures. There was one I set my eye on. It was of his mum, dad, granddad and him when they were on holiday a few years ago.

"Jack isn't in his room so I'm not sure where he will be. I'll just ring him". This made me worried as no one knows where he is.

"He answered his phone. He is in the library. I didn't even know he even know where the library is" Him mum said with a bit of a chuckle. Jack isn't the kind to read and do educational things but I did once spot a small collection of books in a draw under his bed.

"Well I'll go and find him. Thanks"

"No problem Kim"

**Jack POV**

Aaaahhhh. It's just all so frustrating. I'm sitting here in the library with everything I have to help me. I didn't want to go to karate practise as I know I would cause my secrete to slip but also I had to do this English sheet and in 2 hours I have only done 8 more questions. I still have to finish my maths which isn't going to happen and this stupid English thing. Just as I thought I had escaped it all Kim comes into the library. I just don't want to be around her at this current point in time

"Jack where were you? You didn't turn up at practise and there was not even a text to say why" Kim started to rant at me "Did you also know that you've been acting weird all day and" I put my finger on her lips to shut her up

"It's just I have a lot of homework to do" I told her not wanting it to slip

"Come on. Homework is causing you to act stupid. I don't believe you and I saw you highlight your English work like you've done there as well" She said pointing to the rest of my work I had on the table

"I got bored" I hoped she believed me

"I don't believe you. Just tell me what's going on" I knew Kim would see through me but what more did I expect.

"Nothing is going on" I told her

"I know there is. Please just tell me I won't tell anyone one" Kim said to me. I knew I could trust her but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her

"Look I can't. I've had bad memories surrounding it"

"See i knew there was something you just admitted it. Why won't you tell me?"

"Look when I was living in Boston I told some of my so called friends this thing abput me and the next day it was all over school and I was laughed at and just before I left they started to bully me for it. I've never told anyone since"

"I'm not like that. I won't tell a soul"

"Not even the rest of the gang" She nodded

"I'm dyslexic" I whispered in her ear. There were others in the library including ones from our school and I didn't want them to know

"Really. I don't believe you"

"Why else would I be in a library with all my work highlighted yellow"

"You have a point. Do you need help with it? I'm free to help" Kim said. I jumped at the chance for her to help me. It would mean I could get home quicker

"Sure. I'm doing that English booklet first" I told her

We sat in the library for another hour or so just doing my homework. It helped that Kim was there to support me during the day and I knew in the future I could turn to her for help and support.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favourite**

** BingleBongle :D**


	5. Exam Stress

**Hi Guys, ****Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so I did this chapter quicker. I won't be able to update till 18th August at the earliest as I'm going on holiday and the wi-fi there is just stupid if they haven't improved it from last year. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else I mention **

**Kim POV**

I hate this time of year. All you do is school, eat and revision. I have the most important exam of my life tomorrow as if I don't do well in it; it means I don't go to the 6th form I want to go which will affect the university I will go which will then affect the career I will have. I'm the one who is panicking the most as a few months ago we went to this collage and the principle there told us that we needed 5 A*-C to get in with a B in English Language which happens to be the exam I have tomorrow. I also hate my love life. You see I have a massive crush on Jack Brewer who happens to be my best friend but also the school's heart throb and this makes my problem worse as I don't know what his feelings are. Some days I think he is staring at me and he is completing me but them the next he isn't and is into someone else. I spend my nights thinking about this and then I'm tired the next morning. I've blown off karate practice so I can go over my English stuff for the exam and so then I know Jack is going to pay a visit unless he didn't go either as he wanted to revise but I don't think Jack would of as he calls karate his backup plan. He wants to be a doctor as he wants to save lives like a doctor saved his life when he was young. He was involved in a car accident when he was only 3 and because a doctor saw him and knew CPR that saved him. I'm actually glad that doctor was there to save his life as now he's in mine and is making a huge difference. He actually kept me going in karate. Just before Jack showed up I was thinking that competition would be my last as I already knew how much of a cheater Ty and how he didn't believe in his own students ability do cheated all the time and then he got Frank to knock Jack out so I could win and so that the Bobby Wasabi dojo would close forever as he hates Rudy for some reason. I love Rudy. He's like my second dad to me.

_Ding Ding_

**1 new message from Jack xx**  
Saw u weren't karate u ok

I knew this would happen. Jack would get worried and as I won't answer my phone he would just come knocking on the door. Just you wait

**Jack POV**

It's been half an hour since I sent that message to Kim and still nothing and she didn't turn up at karate practise. It's probably that she is revising to hard for an exam which she can pass easily but it could be more like she has been kidnapped. I'm going to see her as I'm worried about her.

I walked into Kim's room and saw practise papers all over the floor and Kim was facing away from me so I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and span her round  
"Aaaahhhhh" she screamed to me  
"Why you screaming Kimmy I'm not a monster am I?"  
"You are a monster for sneaking up on me like that" She yelled at me  
"Come on I'm not a monster"  
She sighed before saying "Fine your not a monster but you are evil"  
"How am I evil? Last time I checked I didn't have red eyes" she giggled a little bit. I am the only person I know that Kim laughs at  
"No you don't but you distracted my from my revision" I knew how to wind her up from that  
"So you looked into my eyes before. Shall I tell you what that suggests" She nodded "it means you have a crush on me" she just whacked my arm  
"I don't have a crush on you but can you leave me be as I need to revise" she told me as she collected the papers that she dropped when I spun her around  
"Kim listen to me. You are going to pass for defiant and you will get an A and get into Seaford 6th Form with me and the guys"  
"Jack you don't understand this matters to me. I've got to get a B and you know I'm not very good at language and you I need a B to get into that collage. It's ok for you as you always pass" Kim went into a massive rant about how this one exam will affect her life and I couldn't get her to listen to me so began thinking of ways to shut her up. At first I took my shirt off, she looked at me and shut for a few seconds before starting to rant again. The other way I was thinking of was very risky and could mean the end of our friendship or bring us closer together. She had begun pacing up and down the room I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She almost instantly responded and made the kiss go deeper. I ran my tongue along her lips and she granted me access. We only broke apart when we needed oxygen. That was the best kiss I've ever had and we both muttered 'wow' under our breaths but I had first get Kim to listen to me  
"Will you listen to me now" she nodded  
"Who has the highest control assessment score? You do. Who has got the highest in both language exams? You did" I told her  
"Actually Milton got the same score as me in one of the exams" Kim cut me off  
"You get my point you are going to pass and get an A* so don't bother revising and relax tonight and have an early night"  
"So what do you wanna do?" Kim asked me  
"I've got a few ideas" I told her  
"I think you do to" After that we both leaned in again and our lips joined again. We broke apart when oxygen was needed  
"Kim do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked her. I was a bit nervous as we were the best of friends but judging by the way she kissed me earlier made me believe that she contained some romantic feeling for me  
"Sure" I didn't realise how happy that made me feel  
"Let's go then" I started to get up but she pulled back down  
"I can't go like this. I look terrible" I started laughing at this "Jack this is serious"  
"Kim you are looking fine if anything it's me who should be worried. I have odd socks on and odd shoes and these clothes don't go well together"  
"Alright then lets go then" And that was the start of a beautiful evening

**Kim POV**

_Bring Bring Bring  
_My alarm woke me up for the day of day big exam. I'm actually glad Jack came over as now I know of his feelings for me as we are now boyfriend and girlfriend but also he made me realise I could get at least a B on the exam and all I needed to do was to relax.

**Please let me know what you think **

**BingleBongle :D**


	6. Facebook

**Well I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Its been manic at home with one of our cats going missing (Don't worry shes been found) and out diabetic cat falling really ill. I did try finishing this chapter on holiday but the idea I had didn't work so I started this one. Sorry for any typos I did most of this on my phone. **

**Also Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites. Even the silent readers your view to this story makes it all worthwhile**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Kim Crawford:** Just been in the boys changing rooms what do you guys do in there

**Julie Andrews** and** 4 other people** like this  
Jerry Martinez: That's between me and the other guys  
Eddie Jones: What were you doing in there  
Jack Brewer: Looking for me  
Jerry Martinez: Did she find you  
Jack Brewer: Yep in a towel and judging by her blush it must have been a good view  
Kim Crawford: I thought we promised not to tell anyone  
Jack Brewer: Whoops

* * *

**Jerry Martinez:** Had the best day ever :D

Kim Crawford: If you count locking your friends in a cupboard as the best day ever  
Jack Brewer: I'm with Kim  
Eddie Jones: You always agree with Kim  
Jack Brewer: Soo  
Milton Krupnick: It was a good day you guys almost admitted your feelings and that's a massive step in the right way

* * *

**Jerry Martinez:** Anyone one else up so I can talk

Milton Krupnick: Why are you up at 3am you do know you need at least 9 hours sleep  
Jerry Martinez: I couldn't sleep and was lonely  
Jack Brewer: Whst about your family were they not up  
Jerry Martinez: Probably but I didn't want to talk to them

* * *

**Jack Brewer:** I used to play with Barbies when I was little

**Jerry Martinez** likes this  
Jerry Martinez: Join the club so did I  
Jack Brewer: I didn't put that it was **Kim Crawford**  
Kim Crawford: I deny all knowledge  
Eddie Jones: How did Kim get on your Facebook  
Kim Crawford: I took his phone  
Milton Krupnick: You've just admitted that you posted it  
Kim Crawford: Ooopps  
Jerry Martinez: How did you get his phone not even I'm allowed to touch it  
Jack Brewer: She stole it when I was doing my business

* * *

**Eddie Jones:** Favourite Pizza flavour. Mines the Meat Feast

Jerry Martinez: Has to be the BBQ Meat feast  
Milton Krupnick: Margherita  
Jerry Martinez: You have to be boring don't you  
Milton Krupnick: No it's just because I don't like a lot of things on top of my pizza  
Kim Crawford: Mine the Hawaiian  
Milton Krupnick: I still believe that pineapple shouldn't be on a pizza  
Kim Crawford: Whatever you say but its tastes delicious  
Jack Brewer: I think mine would have to be BBQ Americano  
Jerry Martinez: That's also good  
Kim Crawford: Men and their meat

* * *

**Milton Krupnick:** We should learn something from Penguins. They only ever had 1 mate

**Jack Brewer** and **4 other people **like this  
Kim Crawford: What made you say that  
Jack Brewer: I bet he heard about Jess cheating on her boyfriend  
Kim Crawford: So penguins only ever mate with 1 person  
Milton Krupnick: Yep  
Jerry Martinez: What happens when their partners die  
Milton Krupnick: They find a new one  
Jerry Martinez: But then that means that they have had 2 mates  
Milton Krupnick: Would you want to be alone for the rest your life if your wife dies  
Jerry Martinez: But I don't have a wife  
Milton Krupnick: Imagine you did  
Jerry Martinez: But I can't  
Eddie Jones: Milton I would stop before you get annoyed with Jerry

* * *

**Donna Tobin:** Girls it's time to get your cry on **Jack Brewer** is off the market

**21 people** like this  
Jessica Morris: How do you know  
Donna Tobin: I saw him making out with some girl today  
Jerry Martinez: When and where was this  
Donna Tobin: This afternoon at the mall  
Milton Krupnick: That would explain why he was late to practice  
Jerry Martinez: Didn't he arrive with **Kim Crawford**  
Kim Crawford: I met him on the way  
Milton Krupnick: Sure  
Donna Tobin: Aren't you jealous of Jack being with someone else who isn't you  
Kim Crawford: Not really  
Jerry Martinez: I bet it was Kim who Jack was making out with  
Donna Tobin: Why isn't Jack commenting on this  
Kim Crawford: He got his phone and laptop taken off him and Jerry it wasn't me who Jack was making out with  
Jerry Martinez: Whatever Kim. Donna what was the girls hair colour  
Donna Tobin: Blond  
Milton Krupnick: Length  
Donna Tobin: Mid length  
Milton Krupnick: More specific  
Donna Tobin: Like Kim's length  
Donna Tobin: It actually looked like Kim thinking back  
Kim Crawford: It wasn't me  
Donna Tobin: Who are you fooling really  
Kim Crawford: It wasn't me I swear  
Eddie Jones: The more you deny the more we know it was you  
Jack Brewer: Kim you might as well own up everyone knows its you  
Jerry Martinez: He admitted it aaaahhhh  
Milton Krupnick: So you lied to us then Jack  
Jack Brewer: Just to protect my girl from all these questions  
Donna Tobin: I'm going to guess Kim is your girl  
Jack Brewer: Yep :D  
Jessica Morris: We I'll be waiting if you ever break up

* * *

**Kim Crawford** had changed her relationship status into: In a relationship with **Jack Brewer**

**Jack Brewer **has changed his relationship status into: In a relationship with **Kim Crawford**

**Milton Krupnick:** Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford are finally together such a big day for Kick Fans  
**Jerry Martinez, Julie Andrews, Eddie Jones** and **71 other people** like this

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**BingleBongle :D**

**P.S: Any Ideas for G would be useful as I'm completely stuck**


	7. Garden of Love

**Here's the next one. I got the idea for this when me and my friend was talking about how we became friends. Me running into her and we got talking. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like own Kickin' It? No I don't**

**Shout-out to .MUSIC for your idea. I was going to use it but then got hit with inspiration for this.  
**

* * *

_Aged 4_

A 4 year old blond girl who goes by the name of Kim is sitting by an oak tree to one side of a massive garden called the Garden of Love. The garden got its name after many people have met there lovers or future lovers in this garden. Kim has been told that she can wonder through the garden as long as she doesn't go through any gates and can see the house at the entrance to the garden. Its 2pm at she is resting in the shade. While there a brunt boy around a similar age comes up to her and asks if she wants to play. The 2 of them play together the entire afternoon like they were best friends. When the brunt boy who is now identified as Jack has to go, they are by the tree where Jack first asked Kim to play resting in the cool shade and when Jack leaves he kisses Kim on the check before joining his family but doesn't leave the garden without waving goodbye to Kim.

_Aged 8_

An 8 year old brunt boy called Jack is sitting under the oak tree he met Kim a few years ago. He is thinking about his life with his eldest brother leaving with the army soon, his parents' divorce meaning he will leave his dad and sister behind and living with his mum half way across the country from his dad. He also thinks about his Grandfather who is gravely ill. A blond girl notices this and comes up to him and they realise they met a few years ago. They talk about their lives and how they are about to change as Kim is about to get a new baby brother. They spend the next few hours talking to one another and playing about in the garden. This time it's Kim who has to leave first but as she moves to give Jack a kiss on the check he moves so the kiss landed on their lips. It's only a small peck but it's both of there's first kiss.

_Aged 15_

Kim has come to the garden sitting under the oak tree to escape the noise at home. She is revising for a massive test and her 2 year old sister is causing her a lot of trouble and her 6 year old brother is having a barking competition with the dog. While she is here she sees an elderly couple here. It makes her think about her disaster of a love life. She has been cheated on twice (one of which is found out on her 15th birthday 3 weeks ago) and has been dumped once just for not having blue eyes. Her mind begins to wander to the boy, Jack, who is kissed under this very tree and he was her first kiss but that kiss she shared with him was the only kiss that felt right. She thought about how they just played together in the garden with knowing an awful a lot about each other. She also thought about how she has been in the garden many times since that day and never has she seen Jack. She looked up to the sky and wished that her life would sort itself out.

_Aged_ _16_

Kim has been dating a boy now for a little over 3 months. He came to town to live with his dad not that long after she was in the garden revising for the test which she nailed. Someone must have heard her wish and did something about it. They quickly became best friends after being paired up on a geography project. She is having a date today in the garden today with her best friend/boyfriend named Jack. Little did both Jack and Kim realise that they are dating the person they met under that tree 12 years ago. They met up and sat under their tree having a picnic and they enjoyed the time they spent with each other. It was on both their minds that they hadn't had their first kiss yet and just as they were departing it started to rain and Kim slipped and Jack caught her and they leaned in and their lips met in the middle. At that moment they knew that it was the person they met in the garden 12 years ago and kissed 8 years ago.

_Aged 21_

Kim and Jack had gone strong for the last 5 years and were having another picnic date under their oak tree in the garden. They were both on a break from university visiting family. They were living together in an apartment they shared near the campus as it was cheaper than living on campus in an apartment that size. While they were in the garden they sat in the shade under the oak tree when Jack suddenly went down on one knee and asked Kim to marry him. She managed a nod as she was surprised but Jack picked her up and kissed her while spinning her around.

_Aged 25_

Jack and Kim haven't been to the garden since the day that Jack proposed to her. They got married on a beach on a tropical island 2 and half years ago. Today its Kim's turn to surprise Jack as she is going to tell him that she is pregnant. She didn't know how he was going to take it but he picked her up and spun her around like he did when she said yes to marry him.

_Aged 34_

Jack and Kim are sitting under their Oak tree watching their 3 children aged 8, 6 and 4 playing in the garden as it isn't raining for the first time in almost 6 weeks. They are talking about their life about what Kim is going to do next as she has just left her job or how Jack is going to go back to his job after having to take time off due to injury. They were also talking about it was 30 years to the date since they first met each other under this Oak tree.

_Aged 82_

Jack and Kim now getting into the old age are sitting under their oak tree watching other couples together. A young boy and girl playing together like they did when they were 4, they actually watched a proposal of another young couple in which the girl acted very much like Kim shocked and could only manage a small nod and sadly a funeral reading being held in which you could see 2 coffins so you would assume they were lovers.

That is what is special about this garden, the people you meet by chance could be the ones who could be your soul-mate and that most things to do with romance you want the garden to be involved. That is why this garden got its name The Garden of Love.

**Let me know what you think and follow and Favourite**

**BingleBongle :D**

**Updates might be slower now as my Work Experience starts on Monday and school the following week**


	8. Hotels

**I'm soo sorry for not updating earlier but I went away to Silverstone to watch Moto GP and then went on Work Experience which I got back really late so never wrote and then I lost my keys (which I still haven't found) so tore my room apart to try and find them. I know not much of an excuse so I made this extra long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It unless you think that £60 is enough money to own a TV show**

* * *

**No POV**

"Daddy can you tell us a story" A 6 year old brown haired girl asked her father with her 4 year old blond sister nodding her head as well. Jack was putting his two children to bed as his wife Kim was already in bed.

"What do you want to hear?" Jack asked them

"The one about you and mummy" The younger sister said and Jack began telling the story.

* * *

**Jack POV**

It's my first full day here in Paris. I was supposed to come here with my Best friend Jerry but he ditched me first thing so I'm stuck in a hotel full of French people and what makes it worse is the fact I know very little French. I did Spanish as school. I just got my breakfast and noticed there was only 1 seat left and it was across from a young blond.

"s'il vous plaît puis-je m'asseoir ici" I ask

"Anglais?" she said

"Phew I was asking if I could sit here" I could see a sigh of relief come over her face

"Sure. My friend has left to see how many cute French boys numbers she could get" She says to me.

"I think my friend has done the same thing." I tell her with a slight chuckle

"Seriously. I hope they bump into each other. I'm also annoyed with her as I was supposed to see the Eiffel Tower with her today" The girl tells me. We sat eating our breakfast in almost silence. I got to look at her properly. She had blond hair which was straight and brown eyes which is unusual.

"Are you still going to go?" I asked her as I was planning on going. I knew Jerry would ditch me so have planned what I was going to do by myself

"Go where?" I must have surprised her

"The Eiffel Tower" I say

"I'm not sure"

"Why not come with me? I'm going today. We could be breakfast buddies" We might as well go together as we would both be by ourselves

"I don't want to feel like I'm tagging along" I'm beginning to like this girl a lot

"You won't as I planned ongoing anyway but my friend Jerry ditched me" I say to her as I don't want to be the lone tourist on top of the Eiffel Tower

"Ok then. I don't see Grace being back anytime soon. If I'm going with you I don't want to call you breakfast buddy so what's your name?" She asks

"I'm Jack and you are?"

"Kim" I put my hand out for her to shake which she does. I couldn't help but notice a few sparks run up my arm but I ignored it.

We carried on talking for the rest of breakfast. I found out that she is from Seaford and that she is about 6 months younger than me. She had just finished her 2 year at university and was just taking a break for a few months. That's a similar reason why I'm here as I wanted a break from uni as well and Jerry he would take any opportunity to go and try and get some girls.

**On top of Eiffel Tower**

"This view is amazing. I can't believe I almost didn't come here" Kim said once she had seen the view from the top. **(AN. It's amazing)** She has decided that it was fun to walk up all the stairs to the 2nd floor and even I was tired at the top of the stairs a s I'm a 3rd degree black belt

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you" She says

"No problem it saved us both to be by ourselves"

"True" Her stomach then rumbled

"Does kimmy want some lunch" She then wacked me in the arm. She had a strong punch but it didn't really hurt that much. I've been hit a lot harder by boys not by a girl.

"Did that not hurt? Normally boys are saying ouch" She asks

"Not really. Why do boys always say ouch?" I ask her even though I know the reason

"Cause I have a strong punch" She says like it didn't matter in the world

"I will admit it was strong but I've felt stronger" I admit to her. Just as she was about to say something my phone went off

"Sorry can I take this. It's Jerry" she just nodded

"Where are you? I'm at the hotel and you're not here" Jerry pretty much yells into the phone

"I'm on the Eiffel Tower" I told him

"By yourself" He asked me

"No. I met someone at breakfast and have gone with her as her friend also ditched her to" I tell him

"Look man I didn't ditch you. I just met a few girls that all. I just wanted to know when you will be back" Jerry told me but I knew what he wanted. My key. I thought I saw his on the side even if I did tell him to put it in his wallet.

"You left your key in the room didn't you"

"Yep" He responded very quickly

"I dunno when you will be back. Probably not till dinner. Bye lunch is coming" I hung up there as he could talk for hours on end.

"Is your friend ok?" Kim asked me as we walked over to the lifts

"Yep. Just forgot his key but he will wait till I get back to get back in cause I don't want this madam to miss out on The Louvre because of my friends stupid mistake" Kim started to blush

"You don't have to do that" Kim said but I shook my head and that was the end of that discussion.

In the afternoon we went to The Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa. To be honest I've never been a huge fan if art but Kim wanted to see the Mona Lisa so I tagged along. She's a really nice girl with beauti... I did not just say that. I can't fall for a girl I don't know BUT YOU ARE LEARNING ABOUT HER. Great now I'm now talking to myself.

After we finished up at The Louvre we returned to the hotel. We made plans to go and see the Arc de Triomphe and Tour Montparnasse. I went up to my room and saw Jerry sitting outside my room and when he saw me he literally jumped into my arms.

"Yo man where have you been?" Jerry asked me

"Been out and about after you ditched me this morning" I told him

"I didn't ditch you" He retaliated

"So where were you this morning as we were going to the Eiffel Tower" I almost yell at him

"I'm sorry can we do something tomorrow then?" He asked

"I've made plans" I told him

"Who with"

"Just someone" I tell him. I know if I tell him it was a girl I wouldn't see the end of it.

**Kim POV**

I walked back into my room and saw Grace there on her phone. I know she hasn't got a worldwide contact so will be paying a fortune when we get back.

"Hi" I say to her

"Hi Kimmy where have you been" Grace says completely innocently

"Don't call me Kimmy" I say to her

"So where have you been?" She asks me

"Just to the Eiffel Tower and a few other places" I tell her

"On your own?"

"No with someone I met at breakfast" I say

"A cute French boy with a cute accent" She says all hyped up

"No it's an American who happens to know French" I say to her

"Well as you haven't told me it was a girl it means it was a boy. Was he cute?" Grace says. She knows me extremely well. She then wants to know everything about my day and what Jack is like. She has wanted me to get over Johnny for a few months. Johnny was my boyfriend who then cheated on me after going out for 2 and half years. That was almost 8 months ago now. If I think about it Jack is quite cute with his tan skin and 2 moles. I can't fall for a boy who I don't even know.

**Time Skip to Morning Kim POV**

Me and Jack had decided to met at breakfast so we could go to Arc de Triomphe and Tour Montparnasse together only that Grace wanted to come and see Jack. I got down to breakfast and saw Jack in the queue. I saw him talking to a Latino boy around our age who I assumed must be the friend he talked to yesterday on the phone. I saw they got a table with 4 seats which meant that Grace and I could sit there. It wasn't long before we got to the front of the queue but like yesterday all the spare seats had gone so we had to sit with Jack and his friend which I wasn't complaining about.

"So is your friend here from yesterday?" Grace asked me as I was walking over to where Jack was.

"Yep. Those 2 spare seats are opposite him and his friend"

"Jack 2 smoking girls are sitting here" I heard Jack's friend say to Jack who was looking down at his phone.

"Hi Kim and Kim's friend" Jack said to me and Grace

"Jack you know these girls and you never told me" His friend said to him

"No Jerry. I only know the blond one and her name is Kim, She was the girl I met yesterday and went around some of Paris with" Jack said to his friend now identified as Jerry.

"Well you could have said it was a girl" Jerry said.

"Jack are we still on for today?" I asked him

"I'm still up for it if you are?" Jack replied

"So are you ready to go once we finish breakfast?" And Jack nodded

We sat talking at breakfast about one another. I found out Jack was studying for a degree in medicine and he was single. I don't know what happened but whatever it was it wasn't spoken about as Jerry went serious before carrying on with what he was doing and Jerry was doing some form of dance course. I never really got what was going on. That got Grace going on about different types of dance as when she was younger she used to dance. As them to were talking, Jack asked me about my life. I told him that I was on a veterinary science degree and I was single also. Me and Jack then left to get the train to the other side of Paris and I'm sure I saw Jerry and Grace walk off together.

We had a great day together but sadly that was the last day we spent together for most of the rest of the holiday. For the last 2 days we went to Disneyland Paris so we moved hotels into one in the park. Grace had got up ahead of me so she could catch some dancers who were performing and I had agreed to meet her there later in the day. Just as I was walking around the hotel I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw a hand to help me up and I took it and when I did I felt a few sparks run up my arms and when I looked up I saw Jack.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I asked him once I got over my shock

"I'm here for a few days before I go back with Jerry who has happened to go and watch some dancers very early" Jack said

"Grace did the same thing" I tell Jack as we start walking down the corridor

"Where are you heading to?" Jack asked me

"Just back to my room before going to the park" I say

"Wanna come with me till we meet up with them. Jerry has let his battery go flat and has lost his charger" Jack asks me

"Sure. Can I just get my bag" He nods and we go off in the direction of my room.

We spend the morning together going on rides together. I think my favourite so far is Space Mountain 2: Mission to Mars **(AN. One of my favourite rides ever)** and Jack enjoys the rides to. I hear him laughing at everyone else screaming including me. At lunch I see Grace so go off with her and then I see Jack disappear off with Jerry. After that day I never saw Jack again

**Time Skip to 18 months later- Jack POV**

I had come to New York for a few days on a karate tournament with my dojo. I was saying in this really posh hotel with the place which the tournament was being held just across the street. When we had arrived at the hotel I saw that there was some form of cheerleading competition going on. I had come with Jerry as he had wanted to come and I was allowed a plus 1 so I let him but he kept wandering off to check out the cheerleaders and see if any of them would fall for 'da charm of Jerry' as he put it so I was going to be on my own. I was walking down the hall to get to my room after our afternoon practice for a shower as I was all sweaty and I stank but also I had tickets to see A girl's Best friend (I heard it was a top notch show don't judge) and I knew I wouldn't be able to go like this. I was off in my own little world when I bumped into someone. I saw that I had knocked down a girl and papers had gone flying. I started picking up the papers and our hands had brushed over once or twice and I felt some sparks run up my arm. The last and only time I ever felt sparks like that was when I had knocked Kim over in the Disneyland Hotel.

"I'm soo sorry for knocking you over. You ok?" I asked after I picked up some of the papers and given then back to her. I offered my hand which she took.

"Kim!" I say

"Jack! What you doing here?" She asked. I had seen that she had only grown more beautiful over the 18 months or so

"I'm here on a karate tournament. You?" I told her

"Reporting for the national cheerleading match" She said with pride in her voice

"Aren't they at practice now" Don't call me creepy but 1- Jerry knows there scheduled and 2- They are next door to us where we practice and I saw a sign there which tells them where they are going at what time

"Well yes but I don't need to report till competition day and Grace doesn't want me there till the competition as she thinks that the other teams might catch me and get there routine out of me so I'm on my own till about 9ish tonight" Kim told me

"Well in that case Jerry would be out to 9ish then and we had plans to see A Girl's Best Friend tonight" I said a bit disappointed

"I wanted to see that but tickets were all sold out" Kim said with a bit of jealously in her voice

"Why don't you come with me and if you wanted to" I asked her

"Can I?" She said getting excited

"Sure meet me in my room in about an hour then." She nodded "And room 412 before you ask" And I walked off leaving her gobed smacked in the middle of the corridor.

It was only after I got back to my room that I realised that I had asked Kim unofficially out on a date. Kim knocked on my door right on time and we walked to the theatre together. We talked about our lives over the last 18 months. She had become a vet. She had a job but she didn't like it at her current place and was looking at a new place but as she said a job is a job. I told her about me beginning to work up through the ranks of being a doctor.

"So where does this leave us?" Kim asked me as we were walking back to our rooms

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I was really confused

"We are we? Friends or more?" She said but barely muttering the end of it and with a slight blush in her face. We had stopped in park and I turned to face her. It was lit by moonlight and she looked stunning

"I don't know. I haven't talked to you in a year and half but you have been on my mind" I tell her honestly. Her face lit up

"You have been on my mind to" We both leaned in and our lips met in the middle. It was like no other kiss I had ever felt. There were sparks running through. We both muttered 'wow' under our breaths. I suddenly found this confidence

"So will you go out with me?" I asked her not realising how nervous I felt till after I had asked it

"Yes I will but once will happen we go?" Kim asked

"We figure that out when we hit it but let's make the most of the time we have together like will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I told her

"Sure what time?" She asked

"I'll text you as I'm not 100% sure of the times I'm free" I say getting out my phone to let her put her number in and vice versa.

* * *

**No POV**

"That's it girls. Time to sleep" Jack said to the girls as he finished the story

"Did you figure it out?" The older girl asked her father

"Well I have 2 beautiful children and you 2 have a wonderful mummy" Jack said to his girls

"How do you get children daddy?" The younger child asked

"Well darling that's another story for another day" Jack said. He then tucked the girls in and went out the room turning off the light.

Jack then went to his room which he shared with Kim.

"Did they want a story?" Kim asked her husband

"Yeah and you will never guess which one they wanted" Jack said as he got into bed with her

"Just tell me" Kim said

"Our story" Jack says while leaning in to kiss her lips in which she responds to

**How was that? Did anyone spot a film reference in there? Let me know and also follow and favourite **

**To those who read The Island the next should be posted later this week and if you don't read it please check it out **

**BingleBongle :D**

**To Guest Review who didn't leave a name: Thanks so much for your review. It made my day. Glad you like it**


	9. IM

**I'm sorry it's been a month since I updated this story but I couldn't find inspiration for most of this chapter (I've had some of it written on paper for weeks) but I have now. This story is connected to some of the IM's me, one of my friends, my sister and one of her friends had on group chat on Windows Live Messenger (Yes I know it shut down in April)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or Windows Live Messenger**

* * *

**Jack Brewer:** Hi

**Kim Crawford:** Hi

**Milton Krupnick:** Hello

**Eddie Jones:** Hi

**Jerry Martinez:** Yo!

**Jerry Martinez:** Milton why so formal

**Milton Krupnick:** It helps your mind expand

**Jerry Martinez:** So I can get a big head then

**Eddie Jones:** You might find that you have a bigger head

**Jerry Martinez:** You might find its Milton he has the biggest brain

**Milton Krupnick:** Just because I have the biggest brain doesn't mean I have the biggest head

**Jack Brewer has signed out at 17.28**

**Eddie Jones:** Kim whats jack up to

**Kim Crawford:** He probably didn't want to get involved like I didn't

**Jerry Martinez:** Involved in what

**Kim Crawford:** Your unbelievable

**Milton Krupnick:** She meant about our little chat about who has the biggest head

**Eddie Jones:** Why Milton why?

**Milton Krupnick:** He had to know

**Eddie Jones:** He didn't need to know

**Jerry Martinez:** Thinking about it now i believe that Kim had the biggest head

**Kim Crawford:** I'm coming to get you

**Jerry Martinez:** Jack hold your girlfriend back

**Kim Crawford:** I'm not his girlfriend

**Eddie Jones:** But you want to be ;)

**Kim Crawford:** Your also going to die

**Milton Krupnick:** She didn't deny it

**Milton Krupnick:** Oh dear

**Kim Crawford:** Your dying also

**Jack Brewer has signed in at 17.42**

**Jerry Martinez:** We need you Jack your girlfriend is going to kill us

**Jack Brewer:** Kim isn't my girlfriend and I think you deserve it

**Jerry Martinez:** :-(

**Jack Brewer:** :-)

**Eddie Jones:** What about me and Milton Jack

**Jack Brewer: **You 2 annoyed her but you shouldn't die right Kimmy

**Kim Crawford:** DONT CALL ME KIMMY!

**Jack Brewer:** But they don't die

**Kim Crawford:** Fine you live (for now)

**Eddie Jones: ***Gulp*

**Milton Krupnick:** So what you up to then

**Jerry Martinez:** Its wuu2 Milton

**Milton Krupnick:** Improper language Jerry. You can't use that in an English assignment can you?

**Jerry Martinez:** If its about thext then yes I could :D

**Kim Crawford:** Do I need to remind u that I still could come and KILL U

**Jack Brewer:** Before you ask im not holding her back

**Jerry Martinez:** HOLD HER BACK JACK

**Eddie Jones:** Its weird how you sent that at the same time but Milton im doing last weeks maths homework

**Jerry Martinez:** Eddie didn't do his hw

**Kim Crawford:** You can't say much

**Jerry Martinez:** Im doing THIS weeks Spanish hw

**Jack Brewer:** Thats only because if u didn't hand this weeks in then u would get an after school dt

**Jerry Martinez:** Whatever

**Kim Crawford:** Jack why did u go away before

**Jack Brewer:** I was helping my mum with shopping and then was going upstairs

**Jerry Martinez:** Mummys boy

**Jack Brewer:** Its called having manners

**Milton Krupnick:** Have you guys done your part of the geography project I want to start putting it together this weekend

**Eddie Jones:** I thought that was due in 2 weeks

**Milton Krupnick:** It is but I want to have everything perfect

**Jack Brewer:** We'll be fine Milton and I said I was putting it together with Kim writing the script

**Kim Crawford:** Ive already started on it

**Jerry Martinez:** What geo project

**Eddie Jones:** The one about volcanoes

**Jerry Martinez:** Oh that one. Not done it yet

**Jerry Martinez has signed out at 17.56**

**Jack Brewer:** I wonder what he has done now

**Kim Crawford:** I bet he forgot to plug his charger in again

**Milton Krupnick:** I think he pulled his internet cable out

**Eddie Jones:** Its his charger as he always does it

**Jack Brewer:** Its the charger as im currently holding it

**Kim Crawford: **Why?

**Jack Brewer:** He was at my house the other day and he left his laptop and charger here and this afternoon he came over after practice to pick them up and he has left his charger. I say give him 5 mins and he will be at my house

**Kim Crawford:** Wanna bet on it

**Jack Brewer:** When u bet it means u have some info I don't

**Eddie Jones:** Jack I would highly recommend u don't bet

**Jack Brewer:** I wasn't planning on

**Kim Crawford:** Drat I was hoping I could have a back massage

**Milton Krupnick:** It's Jack he would do it anyway

**Jack Brewer:** U do know I can read that

**Milton Krupnick:** I know but I was stating the facts

**Jerry Martinez has signed in via mobile app at 18.04**

**Eddie Jones:** Ive gotta go see u tomorrow practice

**Jerry Martinez:** Milton right Kim Jack would give u 1 anyway

**Jack Brewer:** Bye Eddie

**Eddie Jones signed out at 18.05**

**Kim Crawford:** So Jack when r u going 2 come over then

**Jack Brewer:** I cant 2nite anyway :p

**Jerry Martinez:** I cancel then so u lovebirds can get together

**Kim Crawford:** WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

**Jerry Martinez:** Whatever u say Kim

**Milton Krupnick:** Kim you haven't let Jack do what he wanted on your account after losing the best the other week

**Kim Crawford:** Really Milton!

**Milton Krupnick:** Yes Really Kim

**Jerry Martinez:** Good luck Kim

**Jack Brewer:** Im going to guess what your password is and go what I want

**Kim Crawford:** Just make it quick

**Jack Brewer signed out at 18.28 **

**Jerry Martinez:** What u think he going 2 do

**Milton Krupnick:** Grammar was all wrong in that sentence

**Jerry Martinez:** What u gonna do about it

**Kim Crawford:** Hes going to change my nickname

**Jack Brewer has signed in at 18.32**

**Jerry Martinez:** What did u do

**Jack Brewer:** Just give it a minute

**Jerry Martinez:** I'm impatient

**Jack Brewer:** Tough

**Kim Crawford:** I'm dreading this

**Milton Krupnick:** I would to

**Kim Crawford has changed her name to Kimmy Crawford :)**

**Kimmy Crawford :):** JACK!

**Jack Brewer:** yes Kimmy

**Jerry Martinez:** Oh sorry Kimmy :p

**Kimmy Crawford :):** Just wait im going to KILL U ALL

**Jerry Martinez:** Change it back

**Milton Krupnick:** She had to have it like that for a week

**Jerry Martinez:** No Jack had control of her account for a week

**Jack Brewer:** I call it revenge

**Kimmy Crawford:): **It wasn't that bad

**Jack Brewer:** Yes it was. My sis called me that for weeks

**Kimmy Crawford :):** Oopps

**Jack Brewer:** Big oopps indeed

**Jerry Martinez:** Ive gotta go as battery almost dead

**Jack Brewer:** Still on for 2nite Jerry

**Jerry Martinez: **Cant do it now as mi familia is here

**Jack Brewer:** ok then see u practice

**Jerry Martinez:** Bye guys

**Jerry Martinez has signed out at 18.41 **

**Jack Brewer:** Down to 3

**Milton Krupnick:** Make it down to 2 as I've got a date

**Kimmy Crawford :):** Where?

**Milton Krupnick:** Nosey parker and I bet u would tell Julie even though I'm getting ready to pick her up

**Kimmy Crawford :): **U caught me

**Jack Brewer:** Good luck man

**Milton Krupnick:** Bye

**Milton Krupnick signed out at 18.47**

**Jack Brewer:** Now down to 2

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Got that right

**Jack Brewer:** So do u want me to come over and rub your back

**Kimmy Crawford :): **That would be great. U have hands of a god

**Jack Brewer:** Glad 2 know :D

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Dont get 2 full of yourself

**Jack Brewer:** Wasn't planning on

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Want me 2 get the pizza on

**Jack Brewer:** That would be great

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Does your mum not feed u

**Jack Brewer: **My mum does feed me but i'm a growing boy Kim

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Boys and there food

**Jack Brewer: **I'm on my way

**Kimmy Crawford :): **So how r u online then

**Jack Brewer: **Ever heard of apps n 3G

**Kimmy Crawford :): **No I haven't :D

**Jack Brewer: **Well an app is what u can download onto your phone and 3G is internet being away from Wi-Fi

**Kimmy Crawford :): **Thanks I'll keep that in mind

**Jack Brewer: **I'm almost there now

**Kimmy Crawford :): **I can see u

**Jack Brewer: **U just want to see when I arrive so u can run n give me a hug

**Kimmy Crawford :): **But u don't mind

**Jack Brewer: **Well who would mind having a cute girl hugging them

**Kimmy Crawford :): **U think I'm cute

**Jack Brewer: **Well...erm... YES

**Kimmy Crawford :): **:D

**Jack Brewer: **We'll talk in a min as I'm unlocking the door

**Kimmy Crawford :): **I hadne't realised u had arrived

**Jack Brewer: **I have that kind of effect

**Kimmy Crawford :):** Cocky much

**Jack Brewer: **I know but I'm signing out as I can now see your beautiful face

**Jack Brewer has signed out at 19.08**

**Kimmy Crawford :) has signed out at 19.08**

**Let me know what you think and also favourite and follow**

**BingleBongle :D**

**P.S: I love every review I get **


	10. Jack Brewer

**This is a story I wrote for my English Control Assessment which is why it's short (I was only allowed between 600-800 words) and is based off the poem Brendon Gallacher. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the poem Brendon Gallacher by Jackie Kay**

* * *

That day, the day when he moved to town was one of the best days of my life. We met down by the river in an open field. During this time I learned his name. Jack it was. He was tall with longish brown hair and brown eyes you could never forget. He had an amazing smile which every girl fell in love with but little did they know it was all fake. His happy bubble, personality all fake. His father is in prison for murder; his mother an alcohol and drug addict leaving him to take care of his younger sister Catlin. He used to say to me "You live a perfect life" but I never thought I did. I didn't till I met him. Jack Oliver Brewer.

He was never bullied at school unlike me; he was never laughed at like me nor was he never left out unlike me at school. He used to ask me "Why don't you stand up for yourself?" and I'd just shrug my shoulders. He was my first true friend.

We sat every evening by the river to escape reality. His live at home was tough and he came here to get away from it all and I came here to get away from the hard life. We came every night for almost 2 years but slowly he stopped coming as much and he slowly began to stop coming to school. I never thought anything of it. I found his one day down by the river. He told me about how he had began to get abused by him mum so his younger sister wouldn't have to. He then promised me that we would meet me by the river every day and he would go back to school.

This carried on for the next few months when he suddenly disappeared for a week and then his sister took his place one night. She was beautiful like him with her brown hair and brown eyes. She told about how he was in the hospital and Jack wanted to see me. I went with her and saw a boy I barely recognised covered in cuts and bruises. He told me how he wanted me to make sure his sister would survive and I began asking his how to cope in the future. Jack had been my rock when I had been getting bullied and told me everything was going to get better but now I wasn't so sure. I knew I was losing my best friend.

He somehow got the hospital to let his go out down to our place down by the river out in the open field for one last time. He gave me a letter which he told me to only read once he had gone and I promised him. We then thought of all the happy moment s we had just sitting by the river. I smiled and he smiled and when it was time to go we went our separate ways but not without his giving me a kiss on the cheek. That was the last time I saw him.

The bells dragged me out of my thoughts as I approached the church. It was his funeral today and I read the letter last night. He had made arraignments for his sister to come and live with us. He had been to see my parents without me know. The priest leading the service began talking about the great things Jack had done in school and I began crying as the reality of Jack not being there began to hit home. I went up and said a few words about Jack. "I met Jack down by the river in the open field 2 and half years ago. We talked and got to know each other that afternoon and we began meeting there every day. After school restarted he got my through all the bullying I was going through and I was someone who was there to listen to his problems. He was one of the best things that has ever happened to him and he will always be in my heart. I can say that I will always miss Jack Oliver Brewer" I sat down in my chair and cried some more and his sister came to me and sat in my lap. His sister was a sister I never got and I began my new life becoming an older sister to her and help her remember her brother as a hero.

**What you think? Tell me in a review and also follow and favourite**

**BingleBongle :D **


End file.
